Balls to the Wall
''Balls to the Wall ''is the first episode in Wizz Wizz World. Its purpose is to get the audience familiar with the characters and introduce the premise. Plot The episode begins with Anakin Skywalker saying he doesn't like sand. Sand gets mad and decides he hated Anakin as well. Bigg Beee talks to Goopy le Grande. Quintus Minimus watches and comments on how cool he perceives Bigg Beee to be. SipTap tells him to get back to work. Squib asks the pair if he's cool, but everyone hates him. The two get back to their plan to prank Tantusar, which they tell Wizz Wizz. They invite him to help, but he refuses, fearing banishment from HTC. It's pretty garbage at this point, so I don't know what he was afraid of. In this scene we also meet Wizz Wizz's fursona, Toby Prower. Anyway, their prank was pretty epic, but SipTap gets a Code Z. Sonwbal and Bowsnall are introduced as the Firey and Coiny of Wizz Wizz World. They fight, and Laughing Emoji finds it hilarious. Angery, on the other hand, is so shocked, offended, and angry, that he lets out a very loud screech. Super Smash Brothers Brawl notices the fight and wants to join. Before he can, he is confronted by the Kool-Aid Man, who pours Kool-Aid on him. Military wants to know if Kool-Aid contains oil. It doesn't. He then sees Goopy and asks if he contains oil. Goopy feels threatened, so he does what he does best. He punched Military with a comically large boxing glove. Military feels forced to bring in a Tank, which is immediately run over by Thomas the Tank Engine. Whip orders around a group of people consisting of Teddy Bear, Sheep, Onion, and Toe Thompson, referring to them as his slaves. We also meet Moon in this scene. Squib offers to be a slave, but everyone hates him. We meet the four characters that are boring and don't do anything. It's supposed to be meta, but it falls flat on its face. They are Staircase, Pole, Chair, and {object}. Hack Pro disguises himself as Wizz Wizz so Quintus will let him win Season 2 of Freedom Island. Quintus sees through the trick, and Hack Pro is forced to reveal himself. Luke shows up, and almost all the characters we haven't seen yet (Logan Paul, Kirb, Vine, Doge, Windows XP, and the Fortnite Characters) crowd around him, praising him for being divine and very epic. Wizz Wizz remembers what he was going to tell SipTap and Quintus earlier, but everyone is paying attention to Luke, even crap. Wizz Wizz gets BRIGHT SIDE to yell over the crowd and get their attention. Wizz Wizz introduces Wizz Wizz World. The contestants form their teams, get on platforms, and start the challenge. Wizz Wizz throws balls and knocks some people down. The only people to successfully dodge a ball are Bigg Beee and Whip, but Whip is immediately knocked down after. The Fortnite characters build a wall to block the balls, and Wizz wastes every ball he has trying to destroy it. The Fortnite characters notice how high up they are and drop from the platform. My Slaves loses and is up for elimination. Elimination What are you, dumb? There is no elimination, it's the first episode. Recommended Characters * crap Category:Episodes